Denmark's Sister
by Kkletsdoit 05
Summary: The story is about my OC Greenland
1. Intro

Intro of Greenland

Country name: Greenland  
Human Name: Lealynn Kohler  
Country age: 38  
Human age: 19 (every 2 years = 1 human year)  
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye Color: blue  
Favs: her brother Denmark & Canada, guns, baking , house work, gardening, cooking, music, decorating, sleeping, archery, axe wielding, horse back riding, and carpeting  
Hates: boredom, being treated like a little kid, and people who hurt her brother.  
Hobbies: gardening, horse back riding, archery, axe wielding, and carpeting  
Siblings: her big brother, Denmark, her other older brother Canada  
(Okay Canada got to pick her name while Denmark got to pick the last name), and her girlfriend, the Atlantic ocean aka Kawi Lin (Check out this person for other story, hetalia000)  
Her pet: She has an arctic fox named Snowy  
Snowy looks like this:

So basically after everyone left Denmark, he went on a 'Viking Adventure' and ended up at Greenland. He than asked who is she related to and she said that she was related to people named Mathias Kohler and Mathew Williams aka Denmark and Canada. So when he heard about someone named Canada by Alfred aka America saying he was his twin brother, Denmark had asked to meet him. So Alfred said sure so they all went to Canada or Prussia's boyfriend's house. When they got there Mathias explained that Canada had a little sister and so he let (with great difficulty) Canada name her. She was about three years old in human age. They had an argument about who got to keep her but she ended up saying that she wanted to stay with her big brother Denmark. So she has lived with him since she was in country years. And that's her back story. Oh I am forgetting about the fox, okay she was about to turn 5 in human years and 10 in country years, he asked her what she wanted for her birthday and she said an Arctic fox, so he bought her one. Mind you this was before the others came back. Bye


	2. Chapter 1

Laelynn POV

I was awaken by the sound of knocking on the front door. I heard big brother go answer it. He than started screaming. I got up and started walking down stairs only to her big brother being chocked, so I grabbed the shot gun of the wall and steadily walked down the stairs. As I got to the bottom I saw for men and one of them was chocking him with his tie. I pointed the gun at him and shouted " Let him go." They all looked at me. "Mister back away from my brother if you don't want to bullet holes in the side of your head." I said as I moved closer to my brother. He backed away and he let go of my brother's tie. My brother took the gun away." It is okay little one, they are just some of big brother's friends. We were just messing around. But little sister these are the special people I told you about." He said sadly. I ran over to the tallest one and started to hit him. "Your the mean man who keeps hurting my brother. I am here to avenge him." Big brother came over and picked me up. "No fighting. Remember the last time you fought someone. He was put in the hospital." He said as he sat me down. He looked at them and asked "what do you guys want?" The one with the puppy answered "well we wanted to know if we could come back home." Big brother put his big smile on and said "let me ask my little sister." He turned back to me." Came we let them come back home?" I looked at them and back to big brother." Fine." I got up and ran upstairs to my room and got dressed and ready for the day. (Okay Denmark started waking up earlier after they left, so he was awake before her and dressed, so don't pull my leg.) I went down stairs and went to my spot at our table. I know its my spot because I carved my name into the chair. My fox sat down by my feet, wanting me to pick her up. I picked her up and sat her at the table. Big brother came in with a stack of pancakes for him and me, a cup of coffee for him, a cup of orange juice for me, and Snowy's usual cookie and water. The guests came pilling into the dinning room to talk to my brother while I ate my helpings of pancakes. I got up to start the dishes. 'I think I should remind big brother about his important meeting with his boss.' I thought. "Big brother, don't you have that important meeting with your boss in like an ... Thirty minutes." I say as I look at the clock, it said 9:30. I started to pack my big brother's lunch.

 **Time** **skip** **brought** **to** **you** **by** **food**

About 9:50 I ran to the front door. My big brother was standing there waiting for me. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "Remember not to fight or be rude or noisy ..." I cut him of " I will remember." He gave me a quick forehead kiss and then turned to walk out the door. He stopped and said in a sadden tone, "if anyone of them hurts you, I will never forgive myself." I ran to him and hugged him from behind and said in a cheery voice, "Hey, I learned how to defend myself for one of the greatest people in the world, plus I am the princess of Scandinavia. She has to defend her kingdom if the king shall let her take his place." He turned around, a big goofy smile on his face. "Nope. You could never take my place. You will take my place and turn into something greater, but that's when it's my turn to fade. Which will not happen for a while. I love you baby sister." He hugged me so tight. "Alright, its time for you to go." I say as I push him out the door. "Alright, I am leaving." he said as he walked out the door. I closed the door and began to look for our new house mates. I found them in the living room with their luggage. ' Frist thing first, the housemates need show to their room and I need names.' "Alright everybody, My name is Greenland aka Lealynn Kohler. I am nineteen in human years and 38 in country years. I was founded by big brother in (lie) 1985 when I was 3 in human years and 6 in country years. (actual 1979) I age faster since I am a part of someone's country. I learned this from studying ancient history. I will show you to your rooms , then I will give you a tour of the house and garden. Any questions?" I looked at each one of them. "Yes , why did Denmark ask you before letting us stay?" asked the one with the big blue hate in a monotone voice. "Ah, you see since you guys left him, he had no one to correct his decisions, so he made some terrible mistakes, so that is why he asks me so I can tell him if it is the right decision. Anyway on to the rooms." I answer before walking towards the stairs. I turn around to see if they were following me. The were. I turned back around. I began walking up the stairs when I realized that I haven't seen my fox since breakfast. "Has any of you seen a Arctic fox running around?" I ask as I got to the top of the stairs. "Yeah, it was sleeping on the couch." the one with the puppy answers. "Okay." I say as we come up to the first door. " Okay, who is Norway?" I ask as I read the name broad hanging from the door. The one with the big blue hat raised his hand. "I did my best with what my big brother described all of you with." I say as I open the door.

I let the others enter first. "Each room comes with a bathroom and a walk-in closet." I say as I head to the first door on the left. I open that door.

I let them have a look around before I close the door. I walk to the door to the right. "This is your closet." I say as I open the closet door.

I give him a minute to set his things down before saying," On to the next room." I walk out the door and turn right. They each began to leave the room. " By the way, all of the rooms are completely sound proof. I mean everyone. Even the bathrooms." I say as we walk a _couple_ feet. "Okay, who is Sweden and Finland?" I ask as I look at all of them. The tall one with glasses raised his hand, so did the one with the puppy. "Okay. Big brother always said that you to acted like a married couple or something like that, so I thought you to could share a room." I say as I open the door.

They walk in and set their stuff down and inspect the bed and the chairs. "Where did you get the stuff from." Sweden asks . "Big brother said you had a thing for Ikea, so I bought all of them from Ikea." I answer walking to the bathroom door. "Take a look at the bathroom." I say as I push open the door.

They each look in awe as the walk in. "Yes, it took about 6 months to build this." I say as I walk away from the bathroom. They leave the bathroom and walk towards me. I enter the closet.

They are so shocked. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Well this closet is so big." Finland answers. "Well, big brother said since he has saved up lots of money, he wanted to buy you guys some new outfits." I say as I walk out of the room. I walk to the third door on the left side. (Yes all of this was one side.) I walk in and set down. They each show up at different ties. First Iceland, then Norway, and lastly Finland and Sweden. "This is Iceland's." I say as they look around.

I walk to the bathroom. "Iceland's bathroom." I say as I open the door.

"And his closet." I say as open that door.

I walk out off his room and wait outside the door. They each left the room. "Okay, onto the tour," I walk to my door, " this is big brother's room." "But, won't he be mad?" Finland asked. "We can go and check it out." I say as I open the door. I am welcomed by this.

"Wow, big brother did well with the design I gave him." I say as I jump on his bed. "Are you sure this is alright?" Finland asked. "Sure, I will just say that I missed him so much I decided to take a nap on his bed." I say as I walk towards his bathroom. I enter because I never got to see it neither his closet.

True Scandinavia bathroom. I walk towards his closet and walk in.

Man does he have clothes. I walk out and find each one siting in a different area. Norway is siting on the bed reading, Iceland is texting someone by the door, Finland is knitting in the chair closes to the fire place, and Sweden is sitting in the other chair watching Finland. "Anyway, let me show you the rest of the house." (I got lazy cuz it is 5:02 in the morning)

Kitchen (Finland was excited)

Dining room

Living room

Family room

My office

And the Library

As we head back to the family room, I realized that I forgot to show them big bother's favorite thing every. "Hey guys, I forgot to show you big brother's bar." I walk in the direction of the kitchen. I turn and make a hand motion to show they should follow. We walk past the kitchen and down a couple steps to big brother's bar.

I walk behind the counter and grab a bottle of _**Ice Woods**_. I grab a glass and pour me some. "Are you aloud to have alcohol?" Iceland asks as he leans against the counter. "Yeah, I am nineteen. I can't buy it but I can drink it." I say right before I chug my glass. "Oh, that's the stuff. That will put some hair on your chest." I say as I pour some more. "Want some?" I ask as I turn to the glass cabinet. "Sure." Iceland says as I hand him a glass. "No, your still under age." Norway says as he takes the glass and puts it back. "Alright, I am going to leave you guys to your own things. I have to do the choirs and make lunch for us in less than..." I look at the clock, it says 12:00, "one hour." I walk out from behind the bar to the cleaning closet which is right between the kitchen and the bar. I grab everything I need and begin cleaning.

 **Time skip brought to you buy me**

I finished cleaning by 12:39 giving me twenty-one minutes to cook a meal. I run to the library and head towards the cooking section. I pull out a Danish cook book. I flip through it while I walk back into the kitchen. I plan on making Potato Soup with Gravlax Rosettes. It has salmon in it. Big brother will like it. I begin grabbing the ingredients from our large pantry. I walk to the fridge and grab out the salmon. I began making it and by the time I started cooking it big brother can into the kitchen.

_  
I am gonna be a brat and stop there. BYE BYE~~


	3. Chapter 2

_I began making it and by the time i started to cook it big brother walked into the kitchen._

"Hmm, big brother your back. Is everything okay?" I ask with concern because of his facial expression. He looked sad, angry, and lost in thought. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "hmm, what?" he asked as he come back into reality. "I ask if you are okay?" I say with even more concern. "Everything is fine. I am just stressed." he says as he lays his head on the counter. I walk away from cooking and back to the bar and grab big brother's favorite liqueur. I walk back and sit it next to his head and continue cooking. He sits down and starts drinking. "Lunch is almost done. Could you get the others, please?" I ask. "Sure, I will be right back." he says completely changing his mode. I knew he would like this. He loves having a home cooked meal after a stressful day. After five minutes he runs down the stairs towards the dining room. "Slow down, I waxed the wood." I say as he just about slipped. The others come down in a few minutes after him. I checked the soup to see if it is cooked yet. It was cooked to perfection. I grab seven bowls and and a couple blue gil for the bird. I whistle and big brother can into the kitchen. I showed him the seven bowls. He picked up four of them leaving me three and the fish. We walked into the dining room. We each sat in this order, (left) Norway, big bro, me,(right) Sweden, Finland, and Iceland. We ate in silence until I started talking to big brother about what happened at the meeting. "Ah, the usual I guess. You know money, politics, that kind of stuff." he says as he leans back in his chair. "Big brother stop that. You'll fall again." I say as he is just about to fall. "Alright, alright little mom." he says as her ruffles my hair. "Anyway, how about a beer." I say as I grab all the empty bowls and walk into the kitchen. I come back with six cups. Two large ones and three small ones. I pour beer into all the cups. I take one of the big ones and pass it to my brother and take one for myself. I look at the others and say "Aren't ya gonna drink some." They each look at me like I am crazy. "What? I am Denmark's sister. I learned to drink like a Viking from him." He scratches he head embarrassed. They each take a glass except Sweden. Even Iceland took one. We each drink our drink and talk randomly till sweet little Iceland got drunk. He sits there giggling like a madman. "Alright some one needs to take Icy to his room for a nap." I say as I grab him by his arm and pull him to his room where he instantly falls n the bed, sound asleep. I than walk back downstairs and begin the disuses.


End file.
